In the telecommunications industry, service is increasingly being extended to new and existing customers through optical fiber networks and cables. Armored optical fiber cables may be used when service is extended to areas where the cables may be subjected to environmental stresses or other physical damage. These armored cables may include longitudinal strength members running parallel to the optical fibers within the cable, providing protection against tension being exerted on the cable being transferred to the fibers. These strength members may be made from electrically transmissive materials, such as steel or other similar materials.
While these strength members protect the fibers within the armored cable, they can also provide a path for stray bursts of electrical energy to be transmitted through the optical network. These bursts can damage equipment to which the fibers may be connected or may injure technicians who may be working on the network. It is desirable that some path to ground be provided to aid the redirection or dissipation of this electrical energy.